This is a multicenter, randomized, double-blind, placebo-controlled clinical trial. The aim is to evaluate the effect of Lubeluzole compared to placebo in the treatment of acute ischemic stroke within 8 hours. The primary hypothesis is that the lubeluzole will reduce mortality without increasing morbidity, therefore the primary endpoint is mortality at 12 weeks and the seconday end-points are functional and neurological recovery.